Dark Innocence
by Yizuki
Summary: In the stories it's always Yami who's the vampire. How about a change? And while I'm at it we can make Yami and the others be vampire hunters! I know it sounds evil but it's good. Will contain a pairing as stroy progresses. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Finding

Yugi followed his prey reluctantly. He didn't want to do this, but he had gone without blood for a full month now. He needed something. The moonlight illuminated his features on the rooftops. He had spiky, tri colored hair that was crimson at the ends and ebony at the base. Soft golden bangs framed a cherubic face. The light of the moon caused his skin to glow with its paleness. Wide amethyst eyes stayed on his target and made sure that he didn't trip and kill himself. Ha! Now there was a thought! Yugi Muto was a vampire. He didn't know how old he was. He hadn't bothered to keep track, but he was considered young for his race. He lightly skipped over a gap in the rooftops as he continued to follow the woman. His black trench coat swayed gently as he walked. Yugi was wearing a black turtleneck with black pants and several silver buckles. Despite many superstitions Yugi was not vulnerable to silver, unless it entered his body. Sure there were some vampires who could not be harmed by it, but he wasn't one of them. That was a kyutsu vampire(1). Yugi himself was very rare, though not very powerful. He was a Tenshi vampire, an angel vampire. Despite common beliefs vampires were not vulnerable to sunlight. Only Tenshi vampires were sensitive, and even he could go about in daylight when he wanted to. Tenshi vampires were blessed with retaining their innocence after they were changed. They couldn't convert humans and blessed water hurt them. In fact most vampire beliefs only applied to Tenshi vampires, but for everyone's information Yugi disliked garlic only because of its awful smell. Seriously! That stuff stunk worse than a herd of humans that hadn't bathed in a week and were rotting! He looked up as the human turned down an alley to take a shortcut. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw her fatal mistake. He silently dropped behind her. Before she could even register his form he bit down on her neck and drained her dry. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he cried for her lost life. Leaning down he whispered something in her ear.

"Ana ma hayo kinda ecka. Mana no. _I am sorry for this. Forgive me._" He scratched a symbol into her chest above her heart, then he left, nothing but her lifeless form was evidence that he had been there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE……

Yami groaned and got up. His hand still trailed on the alarm clock. Yami looked a lot like Yugi, only he had extra blonde bangs shooting through his hair that made it look like lightning and he had narrow crimson eyes. This was unusual since only demons had red eyes like that. However Yami did have a bit of demon in him. This was from genetic experimentation in Kaiba Corp labs. He moaned deep in his throat when he saw the sun. Another long night of hunting vampires, and he still had to get up at seven o' clock in the friggen morning. He slid out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and began eating it dry. He flicked the T.V. on to catch the news, which was the whole reason he was up in the first place.

"Breaking news coming live from downtown Domino. Another victim was found dead. Her name: Miho Denak, a twenty year old woman who was on her way home where she lived alone. Investigators say she was killed after midnight. The cause of death was said to be blood loss from two small puncture wounds found in her neck. There was also a symbol scratched into her chest, a black rosebud with a drop hanging off the end. Anyone who has information on this mark is to report it to the police immediately. Police say this is the third body in three months and have no idea who it is and advise people to go home early to avoid becoming a target of this mass murderer. And now to the weather. Clear skies….." Yami turned the T.V. off. He picked the phone up and pressed a number. He held it to his ear as he heard the device dial a number and begin to ring. After the fifth ring the line was picked up and a groggy voice drifted to him.

"Dis betta be good or I'm gonna use yer guts fer a pilla Yami." The voice said. "Do ya know how early it is?" Yami smiled.

"Yes I do. Get the gang together. We have a new case." There was the sound of shifting fabric.

"Ya mean a new one's come out?" The voice sounded interested now. Yami nodded, then, so Joey could hear him, he said.

"Yes. And get Seto too. This one's marking its victims."

"All right!" The was a scrambling sound as Joey scurried out of bed and began to get dressed. Yami chuckled at his friends antics. "I'll call dem as soon as get dressed. Later Yam's!" The phone line went dead. Yami's right eye twitched. Yam's…..he hated that nickname. But Joey insisted on using it. Probably pay back for waking him up so early. Yami chuckled and went to go get dressed himself, leaving a partially eaten bowl of dry cereal on the countertop.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yugi sighed as he watched the T.V. in his living room. Going home earlier? He'd have to feed sooner then. Yugi didn't like feeding before midnight because many vampires liked to take down their prey quickly. If he went out earlier he could be caught by one. And that was not good. Oh well, at least he didn't have to worry about it until next month. He took a sip of a strange red liquid in a cup he had. In the meantime these stores from the blood bank could keep him sated. He went to the fridge and sighed. There wasn't much there. Only two bags left. Maybe he should hunt and save those for an emergency. He didn't like taking from the blood bank. Other people needed that blood just as much as he did. He looked at the time. It was nine o' clock in the morning. "Okay! I've been up way too late! Time to go to bed before I get burned." He muttered. When he had first lived alone talking to himself out loud had seemed strange. Now he barely even noticed it. Sometimes he thought he could hear a response. But he was never sure of that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yami was woken from his nap by the doorbell ringing. He moaned and got up off the couch. He opened the door to see the gang standing there. The gang consisted of Seto, Joey, Bakura, Marik, and Tristan. Yami kept an eye on Tristan as he walked in. He wasn't quite sure about him. He was Joey's friend so he had been allowed to join the team, but something was off about him. Call it a sixth sense of you will. Yami nodded toward Seto, Seto being Seto Kaiba, the son of the company that had injected him with demon blood. He hadn't trusted the man at first. But now the two were good friends, or rivals, whichever you wanted. Joey was an abused boy who Yami had found on the streets while hunting a vampire. The boy had begged for Yami to let him join and he had given in. Sometimes he wondered if that was a good thing. While Joey was skilled in weaponry and armed combat he was easily distracted, and very easy to offend, like now.

"Take that back Kaiba!" Seto smirked and crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say mutt." Joey went red in the face.

"Dat's it! You're goin' down!" Joey launched himself at Kaiba and the two began fighting. To Yami it looked more like a make out session. He shook his head and grinned. Bakura was watching the fight and laughing his head off. Bakura and Marik were like him. They had come from Kaiba corps. genetic labs. Bakura had vampire blood and Marik….well he wasn't sure what Marik was. But it must be a twisted being to give Marik his psychotic nature. Yami cleared his throat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"If we are ready to proceed?" He asked. Everyone nodded. Yami looked down at Joey and Seto's compromising position and raised his eyebrows. Joey hurriedly scrambled off of the CEO and brushed himself off. They all sat down. Bakura and Marik took the love seat, Seto took the only chair, and Joey sat next to him on the couch. "Now. As you know there's a new vampire in town. I was able to go and collect information. It appears that all the victims were handpicked. Not just randomly like most vampires, but very carefully. They all live alone, they all live in remote parts of the town, and they all turned in reports of stalking." He set most of the papers he had gathered on the table between them all but kept one in his hand. "Whoever this vampire is it doesn't want to be found. Also, every victim had this on its chest, right above the heart." He set the final paper down for all to see. It was a picture of the symbol that had been found on the victims. "I was hoping you could decipher it Kaiba." Seto leaned down and examined it. Being the CEO of a company he had unlimited resources and used that to his full advantage. He had the most knowledge out of them all about vampires and their marks. Bakura knew a lot to because of his nature, but it was more psychological than resourceful. Plus he could feel when other vampires were close.

"Looks like a black rose. No surprise there, the vampire. But it's not in full bloom, youth, it's young, at least sixty. And a…..drop of blood? No, a tear drop, sorrow, the vampires sorry it's killed." He got back up. "That's all I can get from the mark. There might be some other meaning, but if there is I can't see it." Yami looked closely at the mark.

"So we're dealing with an unwilling vampire?" Seto shrugged.

"Maybe. It could be trying to fool us, but I doubt that."

"Why?" Tristan asked. Yami sighed. Out of all of them he was the least informed and the most prejudice. He still didn't trust either Bakura or him, and he still tried to do things to Marik when he thought no one was looking.

"The mark is over the heart. If a vampire puts something there they either really mean it, or their damned straight to the core and the other vampires will do our job for us. The heart is the source of all life or vampires, and is the center of their truth. This vampire is genuinely sorry it has to kill." Yami processed the information Seto had given him.

"Okay. Here's what we'll do. We'll try to find the vampire and scout it. It's probably preparing for next month when it'll feed. It only seems to kill once a month. But pack some equipment just in case." They all nodded and got up to go home. "And remember. This vampire is young, probably weak. If you kill it, be swift." Again everyone nodded and went out the door. Yami sighed. Somehow he felt that this was not going to be as easy as he had made it sound.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yugi yawned as he got up out of the smooth, cotton sheets. He went into the bathroom and took a hot shower to prepare himself for the night ahead. He pulled on a black sleeveless shirt and tight fitting black leather pants. He fastened on two silver studded belts. One that went through the belt loops, the other hung on his hips diagonally. He didn't put on any jewelry as that could reflect light and bring unwanted attention. He did however, make a small accommodation for his ear. He hung a tiny gold hoop earring through his right ear lobe. As a finishing touch he slipped on a belt collar that would protect his neck from vampires. Why was he wearing a device that protected him from his kind? It was a long story, and not one he wanted to go into. Yugi sighed. At least he wouldn't have to kill, just knock out. After sheathing a silver knife up his sleeve he grabbed his trench coat and left to go eat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(1)There are four types of vampire. Tenshi(Angel), Kyutsu, Dracon, and Drol or Ydal(Depending on the gender. If you haven't noticed it's just lord and lady backwards.)


	2. Hunting

Chapter 2: Hunting

Yami growled in frustration. There hadn't been a single sign of the vampire they were looking for all night. They had come across several, older vampires, but none were as young as their target. That didn't stop them from killing the ones they met though. Finally the group decided to split up into pairs. Joey went with Tristan, Bakura with Marik, and he went with Seto. They passed a small café where a woman sat, drinking her coffee. Yami inspected her quickly. Single, reading a book, glasses, all signs that she lived alone. It might be well to keep an eye on her. Yami pointed out their target. He too looked her over swiftly before complying. They went in and bought a cup of coffee, just so they didn't look suspicious, and watched. Soon the woman left with her book. Above her in a small tree a shadowed figure followed her. Yami got up and followed. He looked at the form that was trailing the woman. It was small, and very nimble from what he could see. A gentle swaying of fabric told him the thing was wearing a coat to disguise its form. There was a small glint from its right ear, giving away that it wore some sort of jewelry, most likely an earring. Soft steps barely reached his ears. This vampire was either very wary of hunters, or must really not want to be caught. He decided to trail behind further when he saw the woman enter the more deserted parts of town. It would be harder to follow them now. He caught a tiny glint on the face of the vampire. It was gone in a flash but he was pretty sure he knew what it was, tears. The vampire was crying for its victim. He felt a small wrenching in his heart. The thing didn't want to do this. It must hate having to live off others. But like most vampires Yami was sure it had just as much will to live. With a sigh he fell back further, allowing himself to lose sight of the creature and its prey for only a moment. When he caught sight of them again the shadow figure was gone. Yami groaned. He just had to do that. Now the vampire would go after something else. Well, as long as she was close by he might as well make sure she got home safely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I saw the men who had walked into the coffee shop leave as my prey left. I carefully followed, making sure to be soft in my steps and keep low to the rooftops. I watched. Those two were still following. They might want to rape the woman I was after, but more likely they were after me. Now I wish I hadn't worn that earring. I saw one of them keep his head low, but somehow I knew he was watching me. I made sure my footsteps were faint as I continued to stalk her. If I left now they would just follow me and I would be out of a meal. But I would rather go hungry and be alive than be full and dead. I decided to wait and see if they would fall far enough behind for me to escape. The fates must have been smiling at me when I thought this. As my prey went into the less densely populated areas the hunters fell back. I watched them until they vanished behind a corner. Taking my chance I raced away. I never looked back, I just ran until I was exhausted and fell down behind a dumpster. Hopefully they wouldn't find my trail until I was long gone. What I heard next sent all thoughts of hunters from my mind.

"Oh little Tensiiii! Come out and play!" I was frozen in my hiding place.

"No….." He whispered. "Not him…..please…..not him." A hand came out and grabbed my shoulder. I let out a piercing scream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yami jerked as an inhuman scream pierced the night. It was extremely high and birdlike, like the shriek of a Nazgul. Yami instantly recognized it as a vampire scream. He raced toward the sound. Seto had disappeared some time ago. He soon met up with the other members of the gang. He looked at all of them in turn. Their looks all said the same thing, they had no idea what was going on.

"Joey! Bakura!" Yami panted as they raced toward the noise. The shrieks were becoming higher and higher as they got closer. Bakura shook his head to signal he had seen nothing. Joey however spoke up.

"I don' know! We were followin' a vamp to his hidin' place when he knocked out Tristan and gave me da slip! I tried ta follow but couldn' find im'! Bu' before he left he said tha' he had some unfinished business." It made Yami wonder if it was this vampire being tortured that was the recipient of the unfinished business. They finally reached the alley where the sounds came from. A large vampire was holding a young boy. He couldn't be older than nine or ten. The boy was dressed in sleek black leather with two belts on his hips. The boy was struggling and flailing, trying to escape his grasp. Yami was about to step forward and shoot the vampire though the heart when he saw something that made him drop his gun. The boy sprouted black feathered wings. He knocked the other vampire on the head and managed to get away from him for a bit. But the vampire had quick reflexes and grabbed his wing. The young vampire screeched in pain and the sickening sound of bone breaking came to their ears. The vampire screamed. He was able to wrench the injured wing out of his grasp. It trailed behind him at an odd angle. He hissed weakly at the vampire. Yami noticed that it seemed petrified of the other vampire and was shirking away whenever he came close. He was holding his neck for some odd reason, that made him wonder. Why would a vampire be wary of its neck? Deciding to find out Yami picked up his gun and aimed for the older vampire. A loud bang was heard as he shot the large vampire straight through the heart. He collapsed with the small vampire still in his grasp. The young one shrieked as he fell on his injured wing. A whimper of pain reached his ears. The vampire pulled itself out from under the dead vampire and got up. It fell back down once it was free. Yami slowly approached it with caution. The vampire backed up, just as afraid of him as he was of it. Yami let his eyes soften and spoke gently to him.

"It's all right little vampire. We won't hurt you." Secretly he reached for knockout gas. The vampire looked at him with wide amethyst eyes, trembling in fear. Yami kept muttering softly to him and kept his hand out for the little one to grasp. Slowly, hesitantly, the vampire came away from the hiding place it had chosen. A pale hand came timidly into the moonlight. It shook violently, as if very afraid that the hand would come and hurt him. Scars littered what skin they could see. His nails were small, filed, claws. He pulled the knockout gas out and hid it in the back of his hand. He tensed as he got ready to throw it. The vampire also tensed and was about to fly away when Yami threw the knockout gas at it. The young vampire was soon fast asleep. Yami came forward more confidently now. He picked the vampire up by his arms and dragged him into the moonlight. What he saw made him gasp. The vampire was an exact replica of himself. Apart from missing the blonde streaks and being shorter the two could have passed for identical twins. Yami dropped his load in shock. The others came forward and gasped as well.

"Yam's! He looks just like you!" Yami's eye twitched again. There it was, that Ra damned nickname. He shrugged off his hurt pride to focus on the situation, though he would regain what Joey had slighted when they were done. He picked up the vampire and slung him over his shoulder. As he did this he noticed an earring in the little one's right ear. So here was the one they had been chasing. But also, there was a belt collar on the vampires neck that had protective spells written all over it. He was going to take this young one to his house. Maybe when he woke up they could get some answers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yugi woke to a pounding in his temples. He groaned and shifted his head to relieve the blood pressure. He tried to move his arms but found them tied behind him. That woke him up quickly. He looked behind himself and saw his hands tied with silver wire. Damn, no chance of breaking that. His ankles were tied with the same wire. His injured wing was wrapped as best as anyone could wrap it. But that didn't stop the wing from hurting like all full blown hell. And believe him, Yugi had seen hell. Damn! He just had to go hunting! Now he was trapped in a hunter's torture chamber! But it was strange….there weren't any tools that would be used for torture in here. It was just an ordinary room, much like the one he slept in. He noticed that whoever had left him here had been kind enough to deposit him on the bed. There was a window, but it was covered with a blackout curtain. He supposed that should help calm him down. It did…..somewhat. He heard voices coming from down stairs. He closed his eyes so that he could hear better.

"What in the name of Ra possessed you to keep him?!" Yugi winced. He didn't like the sound of this voice.

"I already told you I was curious. Not just about our appearance either." A rich, deep voice came to his ears, soothing his tired mind. "Did any of you notice something strange as the vampire fought?" Yugi perked his ears at this. Could it be possible that the owner of this voice had seen his defense that even vampires couldn't?

"No." A sigh drifted to his ears.

"You need to pay more attention Marik. It was holding its neck, like it was afraid the other vampire would bite it. And it's wearing a belt collar with protection spells seared into it." There was a long silence as the others with the voice processed what he had said. Finally one of them spoke.

"Why would a vampire be afraid of being attacked by its own kind?"

"I don't know. But I plan to find out." Footsteps sounded as several people walked up the stairs. Yugi tensed, ready for the worst. Several teenaged boys came into the room. Yugi gasped. That hunter…..he looked just like him. He sniffed the air curiously. The one that looked like him smelled a bit like demon. That explained the red eyes. The white haired one had a trace of vampire. Strange, he thought he remembered a vampire that looked like that. And the third……He gasped. H-How did he…..? Was it a government experiment? How did they get a hold of his blood? The demon traced hunter stepped in first. Yugi backed away, remembering that it was this man who had knocked him out. He stopped.

"It's all right young one. We won't hurt you." Yugi hissed at him a little, but not much, who knew what they could do to him? The hunter sighed. "Little one, when I give my word I do not break it. Trust me." Yugi looked at him warily before nodding his head. He knew what this hunter wanted. Reassured the hunter came close and knelt directly in front of him. Yugi felt the urge to bite him but kept his mouth closed. He had promised, and unlike most vampires, he kept promises. After a few moments the hunter relaxed. Apparently he had encountered vampires that didn't keep their word as well. "Now, what is your name?" Yugi thought for a blind moment. Should he talk? He wasn't hurting him. That was a plus, and besides all other vampires would kill him anyways.

"Yugi." He whispered. The hunter in front of him got a strange look in his eyes. Before he could contemplate the reaction this look it was gone.

"Yugi. My name is Yami. How old are you?" Now how to answer that one?

"What year is it?" Yami blinked.

"2007. Why?" Yugi did a quick calculation.

"I'll be ninety nine in June." Yami was surprised. This vampire wasn't far from hitting the triple digits. Pushing these thoughts aside he concentrated on the next question.

"Yugi, why do you protect your neck? Are you afraid vampires will drink your blood?" Yugi stiffened. He had been seeing this question coming, but that didn't make it being asked any less enjoyable.

"….Yes." Yami looked very confused, along with his companions. At that moment someone burst into the room. Yugi didn't recognize him, but the other must have recognized him because he gasped.

"I don't believe it…..it's a Tenshi vampire."

End Chapter


	3. Feeding Wounds

Chapter 3: Feeding Wounds

"I don't believe it…..it's a Tenshi vampire." Yugi stiffened. How….? The others in the room looked at him.

"A what?" Yami asked. Seto snorted.

"A Tenshi vampire. They're said to be extinct. You're probably looking at the last one on the entire face of the earth." Yami turned to him. He could see confusion and interest written in his gaze. Yugi just hoped that none of that was for money.

"But what are they? I've never heard of a Tenshi vampire in my life." Seto just sighed.

"Of course you haven't. They've been dead for over three hundred years." Yami looked at me with mistrust.

"I thought you said you were ninety eight."

"I am. As a vampire I'm ninety eight. But as a human I'm four hundred and forty four." Yami looked at him in confusion. "I was forcefully blood bonded to a vampire for three hundred and forty four years. In the end he decided that he would turn me because I was too stubborn for him." The others were listening now.

"If he got fed up with you couldn't he have just sent you out?" Yugi shook his head.

"One you're blood bonded to a vampire you're blood bonded for life. If he had left me as a human, hunters would catch me and use my blood link to find him. The only way to get rid of it was to turn me." Yugi shivered. "When he found out I was a Tenshi he never let me out of his sight. He fed off me daily to make sure I couldn't escape and to make himself stronger. I only escaped because he was gone for more than a day to avoid hunters." Yugi shivered again, he was feeling cold, and his fangs were starting to ache. 'Oh no.' He thought.

"Stronger? How could your blood make him stronger?" Seto coughed.

"This is where Tenshi knowledge comes in. Tenshi vampires are probably the weakest of all the vampire races. There are four in all. Almost every myth you hear about vampires applies to a Tenshi. They have no reflections, silver can harm them if it's in their system, crosses repel them, holy water burns them, they are sensitive to sunlight, and garlic repels them, if only because of the smell. Tenshi vampires are extremely rare because of one very important fact. They retain their innocence." Eveyone gasped. Only the truly pure of heart could keep something as precious as innocence into a cursed life. "This is where Tenshi's got their name. Tenshi means angel in Japanese. Tenshi vampires are very reluctant to kill and will avoid it if possible. But because they are so weak they have to feed every day. If this Tenshi is feeding once a month I'm surprised it doesn't kill two or more. This means it has some other source of blood that it uses to sate itself until it's ready to hunt again. But I'm getting off track. Tenshi's were greatly discriminated in their race and treated no better than a human in their presence. One vampire even went as far as to claim a Tenshi as a pet like he would for a human. The Tenshi didn't like this and struggled against him. One night the vampire lost control and drained the Tenshi dry. At first he was sorry and treated Tenshi with respect, but all that changed when he was tracked by a hunter. He was on his way to his home when one of them ran him through the heart with a stake. But he didn't die. The vampire recovered from shock first and killed the hunter. It turned out that the Tenshi's blood had increased his physical, and mental abilities by several times, as well as make him immune to all attempts to kill him. Of course, when the other vampires figured this out they went on a killing spree. Everyone was trying to get their hands on a Tenshi vampire to increase their strength and become invincible. Soon there weren't any more left. The vampire lord ordered that no more Tenshi's were to be made. Too many of his subjects had great strength and could overpower him. They've never come back since." Yami looked at the young vampire in pity and awe. Hatred flared for the vampires. They were willing to kill innocents just for their own lust for power, and this small one was caught in the middle of it. No wonder he wore a belt collar to protect his neck. He needed it just as much as humans did, perhaps more.

All of a sudden Yugi curled in on his stomach and groaned. Yami came forward with concern. Seto grabbed him before he could touch the boy. Yami looked up at him.

"What?"

"Remember what I said about Tenshi's having to feed every day? This one hasn't had a meal yet." Now he understood. If he touched Yugi he could send him into bloodlust and trigger a killing spree. So instead he knelt down to his eye level.

"Yugi? Can you hear me?" The vampire whimpered and managed to look at him. "Are you hungry?" He got a nod. "Do you need something now?" Another nod. "Do you need to kill?" Yugi shook his head. "Knock unconscious?" Nod. Yami braced himself for the next question. "If…..if I….if I gave you my blood…..would you promise to take only as much as you need?" Yugi looked at him in shock. Slowly he gave a nod. Yami nodded back and began to untie him.

"Yami wait! You haven't thought this through!" Bakura and Marik tried to stop him, but Seto held out an arm.

"Let him do it. If we took the time to go out and find a willing victim he would already be in bloodlust and killing everything in sight. Yami's going with the only choice we have. Don't worry. Yugi said that he only needed enough to knock him out. He'll be fine, if a bit weak." Yugi rubbed his wrists where the wire had cut into his arms. Yami came forward and offered his neck, tilting his head to the side to make it more accessible. Yugi looked back and forth between his neck and Yami himself, trying to make sure it was okay. Yami nodded his consent. Yugi carefully leaned in. His feet were still tied so he had to be careful. He whispered into Yami's ear.

"This won't hurt. I promise." Feeling reassured Yami gave him a small smile of gratitude before closing his eyes and waiting. There was a small twinge as Yugi's fangs sank into his neck. He felt the small form begin to suckle at the wound, drinking up the blood that welled from the injury. Frail hands gripped his shoulders as he fed, pressing against the skin like a cat does when it kneads its paws. He was right. It didn't hurt. It almost felt good. Yugi was sucking gently, trying to make sure not to cause him pain. The feeling of being drained was oddly soothing, the rhythm of pressure from Yugi sucking seeming to lull him, keep him relaxed. Soon he began to feel weak. He slumped a little against Yugi as his strength left him. He began to get frightened. What if Yugi needed more than what he said? What if he lost himself and sucked him dry? As if tasting the fear in his blood he felt the vampire clutch one of his hands in his own. This reassured him. For some reason he couldn't help but trust Yugi, knowing that no matter what, he would never break a promise. Black started to come to the edges of his vision, fighting to cover it up. He heard a small voice in his head. /Don't worry, I'm almost done./ After a few more mouthfuls Yugi pulled away. Instantly his friends came to help him up.

"Yam's! You okay?" Joey was here. He smiled and gave a thumbs up before the black consumed his vision and he fell unconscious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Seto came over and tied the vampire's hands in front of him. He felt it might be a little more comfortable this way.

"Sorry kid. But it's for more than our safety." Yugi nodded. He knew exactly what this man meant.

"Yami? Yami! Come on wake up pal!" Joey rounded on the vampire. "What did you do to him?!" Yugi suddenly realized that taking Yami's blood may not have been the best course of action. He whimpered and shrank away from Joey.

"H-He offered his blood t-to h-help me. H-He's fine. J-Just unconscious." Joey looked at him suspiciously. Seto stood up.

"It's true. Yami was even the one to offer first." This reassured Joey. Tristan however, was a different story.

"That's no excuse! What if he's already dead?" Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

"N-No! H-He'll wake up t-tomorrow! H-He's fine! Please don't hurt me!" The vampire curled in on himself and wept. Now everyone was looking at Tristan.

"What?" He snapped.

"Not dat dat worry wasn' on our minds too, but did ya have ta bring it up? Da poor guys scared stiff." Joey knelt down beside him and rubbed his back. The little vampire hiccupped and wept into his shirt, clinging to the material like a small child. Joey looked down at his shirt in surprise. Everyone else left and let Joey deal with the frightened vampire. Everyone seated themselves in different places in the living room. Bakura and Marik took turns playing duel monsters and playing pranks on the other in the house. Tristan sulked in a corner watching T.V. and Kaiba typed on his laptop. Every once and a while one of them would go check on Yami. Seto was able to establish that Yami was indeed in perfect health, just unconscious from the blood loss. Joey came out much a few hours before dawn with a look of awe on his face.

"Blood." He said. The others looked at him. For some reason Joey had taken off his shirt and was holding it in his hands.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Blood. The vampire…..cries tears of blood." He showed them his shirt. It was stained crimson where Yugi had cried on his shoulder. Seto sighed.

"Great. He's going to be hungry now." He walked up.

"Why would he be hungry? He just ate." Joey said as he followed him, curious.

"Because mutt, he just cried half of his dinner onto your shirt. The blood had to come from somewhere." Joey realized he was right. And the vampire had been looking rather pale when he had calmed down. "For your information his name is Yugi." Joey looked up at Seto. What did he mean? He had explained to him about Tenshi vampires and the position this one was in, but what was this info now? Seto saw his bewildered expression and snorted. "It's the vampires name you dolt." Anger and humiliation flooded through his system. Of course! It was the vampire's name! They went back in to the room Yami had set up for him. Yugi was rubbing his eyes and licking the back of his hand, trying to get back the blood he had lost. When he saw the two he whimpered. Pricks of red welled at the corners of his eyes. Seto knelt beside him. "It's okay kid. We're not going to hurt you." He rolled up his sleeve and offered him his wrist. "Here, I know you lost blood from crying, but don't take too much." Yugi shook his head. Seto sighed. "Don't worry. No one will yell at you." After a moment he nodded and took the wrist in his tied hands. He bit into the vein in his arm and began sucking up the blood. Seto flinched for a moment. Those fangs were sharp, even if they were small. He only took enough to make him feel dizzy. He soon recovered and was able to walk with only a slight sway. Yugi gave him a smile of gratitude and held out his hands. Seto handed his wrist back, not knowing what he wanted to do. Yugi licked the bite marks with his tongue, coating them with saliva. Seto and Joey watched in fascination as the wound healed as if it had never been there. Seto examined his wrist. There wasn't even the hint of a scar. He looked at Yugi. "How…?"

"It's a Tenshi's special power. I can heal anybody I want by simply licking the wound, though it doesn't work on people who are already dead or have fatal wounds." He grinned. "You can't know everything about vampires." Seto couldn't stop a smile from gracing his lips.

"Take care of yourself kid. And watch out for Tristan. He's rather prejudice against everything that isn't human. He doesn't even trust Yami, and he's the leader." Yugi looked a little frightened but nodded his head. Kaiba loosened his bonds to make sure that he was comfortable, then left. Yugi snuggled on the bed as best he could. These people were nice. They hadn't killed him yet and they were even feeding him. With their own blood no less. Yugi couldn't remember feeling this full since…..well he tried not to think about it. He yawned. This had been a long night. It was time to go to bed. His internal clock said that the sun would rise in a few hours. With a contented sigh he sunk into the sheets and lost himself in the heavy sleep that all vampires enter when the sun rises.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Everyone woke that morning to a scream. Yami was woken from his blood loss induced slumber and tried to rush to the noise. He was stopped when the weakness caused by blood loss made him crash to the floor. He groaned. Joey came in and helped him stand. Yami held his head. What had screamed? It was very high and was piercing his head. Then he realized. Yugi! Somehow he managed to stagger out of Joey's arms and stumble to the room he had placed the little vampire in. What he saw made him gasp. Somehow the curtain that had kept the light out of the room had fallen down and the sun was now burning the vampire. He writhed on the bed as the light continued to hurt him. Yami raced over and began fumbling with the pole that held the curtains up. He couldn't get it all the way up. He was still too weak from Yugi feeding last night. Seto came in and raised the blackout curtains all the way. Yugi's screams faded to whimpers as the light was blocked. Yami went over to Yugi to make sure he was okay. The small vampire hissed at him, absolutely terrified of them now. Yami sighed and kept his distance.

"Yugi, are you all right?" He got no response. "You don't have to answer, but I know the light hurt you. Could you tell us where you're burned? We want to help." The vampire still didn't trust them. "If you don't trust the others at least trust me. I was unconscious the whole time. And I would never do that to someone, no matter who or what they were." He came forward. Yugi whimpered but stayed still. It seemed that Yami had gotten through to him, somewhat. He set a gentle hand on top of his own. "Now, where does it hurt little one?" Slowly, Yugi touched his legs. "Your legs?" He nodded. "Okay. Seto? Get some burn cream. I know there's some in the medicine cabinet. Joey? I don't know how severe this burn is. We might have to give him something to speed the healing process." Joey nodded.

"Sure. But you're not givin again today. Ya just woke up from the last bite." Yami looked reluctant, but agreed. Seto came back with a tube of burn cream. Yami pulled up Yugi's pant leg to reveal a bright red burn with white blisters. Some had even popped and were now oozing sores. Yami felt guilty when he saw them. Yugi would need some blood to help these along. He squeezed some of the burn cream into his hand.

"This will hurt Yugi. But it will help the burn heal okay?" Yugi whined and nodded his head. Yami carefully applied the cream to his leg. Yugi whimpered and tried to back away from the touch. Yami put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "I know Yugi, but this will help, I promise." Yugi's whimpers faded as the cream began to cool and numb the wounds. Yami put some gauze on the sores to keep them from rubbing and getting worse. Then he looked at Yugi. "Better?" The vampire cooed and gave Yami a smile. Yami decided to check his wing. Yugi held the appendage still while Yami ran a hand over the bones. They were coming along nicely. He reset the wing and wrapped it back up. After that was taken care of Yami looked back at him. "Are you hungry Yugi?" He nodded. Yami sighed and looked at them. Marik came forward, but Yugi hissed at him and snuggled closer to Yami. Confused Marik backed up. Bakura came forward this time. Yugi seemed to calm down when he felt the slight vampiric aura. Bakura offered his neck. Again, Yugi fed. Since he had something yesterday his hunger was not vicious and he only needed enough to make Bakura unable to stand. Yami was surprised by how much it took to feed the little one. But he supposed it was better than him killing everyone.

"I don' like this man. What if we all turn into vampires?" Yugi let out a snort. Yami was surprised. He hadn't thought Yugi was capable of contempt.

"I can't turn anybody." Seto came forward, curious.

"Why not?"

"I don't have any venom." Everyone was left speechless.

"How can you not have venom? Every vampire has it!" Yugi shrugged.

"Apparently I don't. All I can do is blood bond unless another vampire drained the human and I gave them my blood."

"Umm…what do you mean by venom?" Joey asked. Yugi raised his eyebrow at him.

"Every vampire has fangs right?" Joey nodded.

"Right."

"Well, most vampires have a gland in their fangs that produces a special venom. It stimulates the heart and relaxes the muscles, causing the victim to be incapable of moving while helping the vampire gets all the blood from the body. But when the vampire's blood is added it changes the effects. The venom sharpens the mind, heightens the senses, and helps make the muscles stronger and more compact. The blood provides immortality and fast regeneration, though blood speeds it up even more. Combined the two allow the vampire to grow wings and do magic. But for some reason I don't have this gland. I'm unable to make the venom that our kind produces, so I have to rely on draining quickly to cause as little pain as possible." Bakura stepped up to him, still a little unstable from Yugi feeding off of him.

"But it didn't hurt when you took my blood. So how can it be painful?" Yugi shrugged.

"I don't know. When the vampire who held me captive had me as a Tenshi he would give me a person once a day. Sometimes the person would give it to me willingly, sometimes I had to restrain them. The ones who gave willingly told me that it never hurt, but the unwilling ones would shout out their pain." He shuddered, as if remembering their screams. "I don't like to think about it much. When I left his home I didn't eat for several weeks. I knew that if I fed regularly he would be able to follow the trail of victims. When I settled here I made sure to only hunt once a month, finding ways to get blood from the hospital's blood bank." Seto smirked in triumph when he heard how the vampire sustained himself.

"Clever. You could get blood without raising suspicion and only have to kill once a month, which further reduced your chances of being caught." Yugi nodded.

"I usually go to the blood bank in different disguises and get a certain number of pouches, but sometimes I have to steal them. That doesn't happen often though." Yami leaned forward with interest.

"Out of curiosity, how many do you take?" Yugi did a quick calculation.

"At least ten. One pouch will only sustain me for a day, and even then I'm a little hungry. But I try to make each pouch last as long as I can. One will last about three days." Yami frowned.

"You're starving yourself." Yugi shrugged, indifferent.

"It's not like I'd die. Even if I did no one would care. But yes, I haven't had a full stomach since I left the vampires house." Yugi sighed. "You actually caught me because I only had two pouches left. I wanted to save them in case of an emergency." Seto looked thoughtful.

"You know you've given me an idea." He said. The others looked at him.

"What?"

"Well, if Yugi can live off of the blood pouches then I can get as many as I want from blood banks around the world. You'd never have to kill again." Yugi looked excited.

"Really?! You could do that?" He was squirming in his bonds with excitement. Seto smiled slightly as he watched his excitement.

"Yes, I could really do that. But on one condition." Yugi calmed.

"What is it?"

"I want you to help us catch vampires." Yugi's face fell as he thought about it. If he joined them he would never have to live off a human again. But on the other hand…..if the vampires found out he helped humans capture their kind he was dead. Who was he kidding? He was already dead! Whether he ran into them or not! Yugi nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it."

So Yugi is now a vampire who's a vampire hunter. Don't worry. This isn't the end.


	4. Fear of masters

Yugi woke from a sound slumber to someone pounding on his door. He moaned and got out of bed, putting on shades so that the sunlight wouldn't hurt his eyes. He looked through the peephole and sighed with relief. It was Seto. He opened the door and let him in. Yugi's immediately smelled vampire, but he ignored it. It had been three years since he had joined the vampire hunters. Since then Seto had been trying to come up with a cure for vampirism. So far nothing he found worked. Yugi had offered several times to try out his ideas, but the man always refused. He said that when the product was ready they would try it on him, for now however Set tried them on himself. One of his employee's was turned out to be a vampire and tried to convert him. However, an experimental injection he had taken earlier prevented the transformation from working fully. Seto was now a half vampire. Yugi had heard of half vampires, but had never seen one until this happened to Seto. In Yugi's opinion a half vampire wasn't much different from a blood bonded human. The only difference was the slight control over magic, and the need to have one pouch of blood a month. That was what he had come for. Seto didn't like to make it publicly known that he drank blood, so he often came to Yugi's to sit and feed with him. Yugi didn't mind. He liked talking with Seto, even if it was just the CEO venting about how incompetent his workers were and how he was never able to get anything done. Yugi himself had grown a bit since last time. He was a little taller and a little more mature looking, but it was mainly in how his abilities had developed. When a full blooded vampire turns one hundred their blood lust is cut in half. Yugi had to feed only once a month like he did when he first met his friends, only now he was actually full. Friends….He smiled at that thought. Shortly after joining Tristan had been kicked off the team. He had refused to accept Yugi and had tortured him several times into leaving and never coming back. Yami and the others always found him though. Eventually Yami had gotten the hint that something wasn't right. It wasn't long until they found out what was going on after that. Everyone had been disgusted with him. Yugi could still remember the way Yami's voice had shook with rage as he cradled him against his form. Yugi blushed at the thought. He'd had a crush on Yami now for two years, but had been too afraid to bring it up with the leader of their gang. He was afraid it wouldn't work out. The fact was that no matter how innocent or pure he was, Yugi was still a vampire, and nothing was going to change that. He was too afraid that he would hurt the leader to bring out his true feelings. What he didn't know, was that Yami thought along the exact same lines, only he was worried he would hurt Yugi. Yugi decided to bring out his wings and let them stretch. They came out with ease and folded neatly behind him. His wings had developed as well. They were now much glossier and larger than they had been. And the bone was now fully mended, though whenever he flew for long periods of time the joint would ache. Seto sat with Yugi and conversed about a lot of things, the weather, his company, his younger brother Mokuba, his company, politics, his company. Yugi smiled and shook his head. Kaiba worked way too much and they both knew it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Seto took a sip of the coffee Yugi had brewed for them. It was black Italian roast, his favorite. Seto smiled. Whenever he came to the little vampire's house; early, late, or in the middle of the night. That pot of coffee would be brewing. It was as if Yugi waited for him to come over. Seto sighed. Yugi really needed to get out more. Either that or just get over his nerves and tell Yami what he thought of him. This nervous dance that the two were playing was almost unbearable. But then again…..he had the same problem with Joey. He shook his head and forced those thoughts out of his head. He was in no way attracted to that mutt, the mutt who had a brusque attitude and annoying accent, the mutt who was continually insulting him. The mutt whose golden bangs flopped in his eyes like a puppy. The mutt who had a cute little rear that he felt like he could just…..WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?!! He really needed to get those kinds of thoughts out of his head. Yugi chuckled. Seto's eyes narrowed. Yugi had never told him if he had the ability to read minds, but sometimes he got the impression that the shrimp knew exactly what he was thinking. Pushing those thoughts aside he took another sip of his coffee. Yugi chuckled again. What Seto didn't realize was that he sometimes thought out loud. He had just heard the entire conversation about Joey. He chuckled as he thought of it. Little did Kaiba know Joey felt the same way, but he would never tell him that. And neither would he tell Seto of his little quirk. He was going to let the CEO figure it out himself. Well…..with a little help from a certain mutt that is. Yugi chuckled again. Everyone said he could be evil when he wanted. And right now he felt like he was in a mood to mess with people's heads.

Tristan waited patiently in the shadows, waiting for his prey to come to him. He hissed slightly. Damn Yugi and the team. Yugi especially. Shortly after being kicked off he had had problems. Not monetary. No. Yami had given him plenty. They had even gotten him his own apartment since he had lived with Joey. No, it was problems with vampires. They had caught wind that Tristan had been thrown off the team and had come for revenge. It wasn't long until he was a vampire himself. Now he was the fledgling of a woman named Tea. He purred when he thought of this. Tea was actually the one thing he didn't mind about his new life. She was good looking and even better in bed, but that was about it. They both loved each other deeply (Me: GAG!), but she couldn't get over an old infatuation of hers, Yami. It had surprising to him that Yami had known her. Then he had heard their history. Tea and Yami had once been in love. He had showered her with gifts and made her feel like the most special girl in the world. What he hadn't known was that Tea was a vampire and worked for Kaiba corp. She was just waiting until he was ready to have her in bed. When he was she tied him up and delivered him to Kaiba corp. Yami had felt betrayed. Tea had tried to make Yami fall in love with her again, wanting to have the popularity and high social ranking that he had given her. But Yami shut her out of his heart and tried to kill her. It wasn't long until he had been injected with the demon blood. It was Tea who had dropped the curtain on Yugi that night. She had been spying on Yami and had gone into a jealous rage when she saw the love stricken look that passed through his eyes when he heard Yugi's voice. Tristan found it highly ironic that Yami was now falling for the one thing he had sworn to kill. Oh yes. He knew that Yami loved the little vampire brat. He was just too afraid to admit it. Too afraid he would be betrayed like before, and too afraid he might hurt the little one with his confession. He snorted. Yami was really clueless. He didn't even notice that Yugi felt the same way. He wondered what the vampire's story was. He had heard about being blood bonded and drained….but what about his family? His friends? Who gave him to the vampire? Well no matter. It's not like he really cared. He was just curious. He smirked as his unsuspecting prey came towards him. It was time to push those thoughts aside. Because it was time to feed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yugi headed over to Yami's house, the headquarters of all their meetings. Yugi flinched as the sun beat down on him. He tried to keep to alleyways and shops to escape its light. This was another advantage of being one hundred. He could stay out in the sun longer. He still needed shades and a long black trench coat to protect him though. He sighed in relief when he saw Yami's apartment. Inside would be friends, coffee, and burn cream. He could already feel the sun begin to get uncomfortable. He quickly slipped inside and took off his shades.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. Seto wanted to talk." He flashed his fangs at them. Everyone but Yami tensed. Yugi was obviously in what everyone fondly called 'vampire mischief mode'. Bakura and Marik grinned when they saw this. Yugi was always fun when he was like this, all too willing to help create trouble. Joey however, groaned and resolved to hide under the couch. Since Yugi liked Yami too much, most of the pranks would end up on him and Seto. And since Seto wasn't here, which greatly disappointed him, he became the target for the full frontal assaults of pranks. Wait…did he just get disappointed that Kaiba wasn't here? And….had he used his first name?...GAH!!! HE LIKED KAIBA!!!! No! He couldn't! That bastard was always insulting him! That's right! He couldn't! He was too insulting! Too insulting, too haughty, too stuck on the idea that friends weren't worth his time. But…..he did have a nice figure, the coat helped with that. It made him look dramatic and imposing. He was clearly dominant. That bothered him. Unless……yeah, it would be nice like that……GAH!!! NO!! BAD THOUGHTS!!! OUT! OUT! OUT! Joey decided right then and there to shoot himself. He groaned and sank even lower into the furniture. Yugi looked at him in confusion with a glint in his eyes. "Are you all right Joey? You don't look to good." He asked in an overly sweet voice. Joey groaned. Man. Yug must really have energy today. That vampire was way too willing to cause people trouble.

"It's nothing you guys need to worry about." He said, hoping this would satisfy them for now. Yugi just grinned and leaned down next to his ear.

"You know……if you watch closely I bet you can see things you wouldn't have noticed before……mutt." Joey's jaw dropped. Yugi giggled when he saw Joey's reaction. "Don't worry. I won't tell……yet." With that haunting statement in mind Yugi sasheyed over to Yami, who was looking extremely nervous, and looked at him for a moment before tackling him to the ground. "I missed you!" Yami smiled and patted him on the head. Joey merely shook his head in disbelief. Yugi was _definitely _in a mischievious mood today. Though he didn't know why…… All of a sudden everyone's attention was drawn to the TV. Yami turned the volume up so they could hear.

"……Was found floating on a cartoonish ship with strange marks under her right eye. Though there are no signs of a struggle or any other wound she is said to have died from blood loss. Anyone who knows anything about this woman or her death is to contact police immediately. Here is a picture of the sign." A strange symbol flashed onto the screen. "Anyone who knows about it is to contact the authorities immediate….." The woman was cut short by a cry from Yami.

"Yugi?! Are you all right?! Come out from under there! Yugi? Yugi!" Joey looked over to see a pair of amethyst eyes glowing under the couch. Joey got up to see what was wrong. Yami knelt down so that he could see him. "Yugi? Yugi please. Come out. Tell us what's wrong. We're your friends. We want to….whoa!" All of a sudden his arms were full of a trembling mass taught muscles, cold, clammy skin, and broken sobs. "Yugi! Yugi. Shhh. It's okay Yugi. What's wrong?" The vampire didn't respond, only burying it's head further into his shirt, hands knotted in the fabric, crying tears of blood as he whimpered. "Yugi please. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you Yugi. Please." The sob slowed down for barely a moment, just enough for a rush of jumbled words to come out of his mouth before his head was even deeper in Yami's chest, crying harder than ever. "Shh…..It's okay Yugi. Everything's going to be all right. I just need you to say that a little louder and slower." Yugi tensed a moment, shaking his head. "I know you're scared Yugi. But we can't help you unless you tell us what's going on." Deep breaths came from the vampire. The silence was now so profound you could hear a pin drop. Finally, after what seemed hours, Yugi spoke.

"T-t-t-that s-symbol w-w-was m-my m-m-m-masters. He….He…He….He's found me!" His head dove back into Yami's chest, causing the adult turned teen to grunt as the air in his lungs was forced out.

Shock. That's the only thing that went through everyone's minds. Even though Yugi was small and showed fear towards other vampires he always managed to find a way around the pain and help. Never, never had they seen Yugi so terrified. He refused to let anyone touch him except Yami. And when Marik came forward Yugi let out a frightened hiss and shouted something in an unknown language. Marik retreated his hand and stared at him curiously. He didn't come close after that. He seemed to be trying to figure something out. After several attempts to approach Yugi they backed off and let Yami deal with the broken boy in his arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Deep within the city there was a warehouse. If you looked around it wouldn't seem different from any of the others surrounding it. Yet there was a significant difference. Inside it was pitch black with not even a match to illuminate the darkness. From this darkness a chilling voice began to chuckle. The voice alone would have sent anyone scampering into hiding for several years. The chuckles developed into full laughter when it felt the terror coming through the link speed his own blood. His heart didn't beat, it couldn't. But his blood still moved through his body. The laughter eventually died down as the owner gained control of their emotions, but could not stop a few chuckles from passing his lips every once and a while.

"So. I've finally found where my little runaway is hiding have I? Tch tch tch. I told him that I would come for him eventually. Such a pity. He was such a nice little vampire too. Too bad he'll have to be punished." A piercing whistle went through the building. There was a shuffle and the darkness seemed to move. "Find the boy and bring him back here. He needs to be taught a lesson in obedience." The shuffle and scrape of limbs touching a cold, hard floor were heard before the noise drifted off.

"Yes master." The darkness said. The sound of wings opening went through the building as the darkness took off and left. The voice chuckled again.

"My dear Yugi-boy, let the games begin!"

Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of much else to write. I'll try to make the next one longer.


End file.
